


Learning to Fly

by syxmaxwell



Series: 13's World [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Can it be consent when you are that messed up?, F/M, Light BDSM, Slavery, dub-con, non-con elements?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Disclaimers: This is a back story for Armor Wars to explain Hilde and Walker. Once again, GW isn’t mine. I am a poor broke onna who moonlights as a hentai fiend. The fic is told first person, in Hilde’s point of view. Fair warning as stated in Chaos, Walker and Hilde have a Master/submissive relationship. Again the key words in real life are Safe, Sane, and Consensual!Filthy smut.





	Learning to Fly

Learning To Fly  
Syx Maxwell  
10/00 - reposted 02/2019  
   
I lay there in the cool darkness of my cell. I know my place now, at the feet of those who are strong. I am lucky, for I was given a rather gentle teacher. She took pity on me but none the less I am broken beyond repair. I understand and accept it. You must bend or you shall break.  
   
I admit that have settled into my life now, though when I was first sold to the Pleasure Courts I fought. That wild and headstrong girl no longer exists. My training is complete and I am ready for a Master.  
   
I am drawn from my musings by the sound of footsteps. The door opens and I can feel the heat radiating off the man. My body, nearly nude save for the leather straps and cuffs, registers the movement of air as he walks around my bound body. He speaks softly, asking my name, age, weight, and training.  
   
My trainer explains that I was a special commission but the buyer backed out at the last moment. I have been trained as a ‘pet’ and will need a firm hand to guide me. Indeed my training included all manner of devices like the wooden horse and other exotic toys. I quiver at the thought of being controlled utterly at the hands of a master.  
   
His voice is smooth and deep as he runs a large hand down my torso. Now he wants to know if I have been subjected to water play and the like. My face burns with shame as the mistress informs him that next to bondage, it seems to be my favorite thing. Pain and pleasure are as one in my fragmented mind.  
   
My chains are released and I kneel with all the grace I can muster. He asks if he can ‘try me’. I swallow, grateful for the blindfold that hides my eyes. My nipples peak as he is told I am his to play with for the night. He is told that a trainer will observe my performance however. He murmurs his consent and I am brought to the ‘Play Room’.  
   
I hear my teacher settle in to watch as the man chains me in the center of the room. His hands stroke me learning the curves and softness of my body. Though it is expected, I jump as his hand lands on my bottom. Tears well freely in my eyes as he expertly warms my ass. I shiver and buck as he tugs carefully at my nipples. He licks the shell of my ear, telling me that all will be well.  
   
I whimper and gasp as a cool column of latex is pressed into my body. I feel the clips fasten to my piercing to hold the device inside me. Moans reach my ears and I flush to realize they are my own. A hard arm lifts my left leg, holding it up as his fingers play with my wet flesh.  
   
I can hear my teacher shift of the couch as she watches our display. She is panting lightly as she moves to our side. I can hear him ask her to remove the ball gag from my mouth. I gasp as my mouth is freed for other uses. He slips a finger between my lips and I taste myself. The clips are unfastened and he rocks the large shaft within me until it slips free.  
   
I utter a small sound of dismay as I am left empty. I hear her laugh at my needy lust, but he sooths me with whispered promises that I shall be filled soon enough. My legs are lifted and his hard length forges into me, filling me with heated flesh. I shiver and moan, whines of pleasure pass my red lips before my instructor begins to lash at me with a soft flogger.  
   
The leather straps thud against my thighs, breast and belly. I loose myself in the endorphin rush as he grunts and rams into me. Soon I am flying high pleasure, pain, and completion. It’s a drug that I crave beyond all.  
   
The next thing I know I am held in his arms, cradled like a cherished treasure. We are on the couch and my blindfold is off. I hear him tell my teacher he wants me and will pay full price for my trembling and spent body. I am wrapped into a large coat and carried out into the night. It is the first time I have seen the stars in over a year.  
   
We are in the back of a car, speeding away from the slave complex. He speaks to the man driving. I don’t understand all the words, something about ending the ‘water trade’ in this area. The taller man with ginger hair asks if he means to keep me and I draw a frightened breath. He looks down at me, his eyes tender and say yes he will keep me.  
   
We arrive a secure compound and I am carried once more. We enter a large master suite and I stare at the decadence. The room is warm and airy with lush carpet that my toes sink into. I look about in wonder as he shed his clothing. He is beautiful!  
   
He takes my hand and draws me near, explaining that his name is Walker and he won’t let anyone harm me. I curl myself about his feet and thank him for wanting to be my master. I can see that he understand me. I am not the girl I once was, and I think I can be happy with him.  
   
He lifts me to my feet and we enter the bath. It’s gorgeous! The showering section is made up of this glass walls. It’s a large area obviously built with play in mind. The remainder of my ‘clothing’ is removed and he turns the water on. It’s warm and cascades over me, removing sweat and dried fluids that cling to my skin.  
   
He rubs my back and lavishes me with care. I don’t care what he wants, if he treats me like this afterward I will gladly submit. He nuzzles my short wet hair and reaches for a narrow attachment. The concentrated water massages my back. I shiver with delight as he aims the stream between my legs.  
   
My legs grow weak and I sag in his arms, his soft laughter music to my ears. He tells me I am perfection in a submissive and I stutter my thanks. It’s so hard to concentrate! He holds me up, a hand splayed between my thighs, toying with the jewelry down there. I whimper and bite my lower lip, my eyes drift shut.  
   
With a start I feel the narrow nozzle enter my sheath, and I shriek as the water turns cold. I squirm and buck as to cold water pours down my thighs. His voice is at my ear, soothing me into stillness as the device is slowly removed. I shake like a wild thing as he bends me over to forge into my body once more. There is a slight stinging tug as the water removed my natural moisture, but I relax as the pain ebbs into pleasure once more.  
   
He grunts as I writhe and clench around his erection. I want more; I need more! His hand slaps my hip, drawing my mind back to the activities at hand. I buck hard sending my bottom crashing back into the cradle of his hips. I can feel my orgasm just out of reach. I feel him slip a moistened finger into my other opening and I loose control.  
   
Somehow he manages to keep me on my feet as I climax. I float on a sea of exhaustion as I am cleaned and tucked into bed once more.  
   
Hours pass as I lay there dozing lightly. I hear him speak to the other man he calls ‘Treize’. They are preparing to raid the complex, debating on what should be done with the other slaves inside. My master tells Treize that the others can be saved. They contact counselors and prepare to free the others. Treize asks my master what he plans to do with me. Master Walker sighs and answers that he will keep me if I chose to stay. He admires my spirit.  
   
I relax into the bedding with glee. I never want to leave.


End file.
